The present invention pertains generally to fastening devices for supporting light-weight objects against an upstanding structure, and more particularly to resiliently held wall ties for installation in the crevices of brick walls and the like for supporting such objects as the vines of a climbing plant.
Those familiar with the horticultural art of growing so-called climbing plants along building walls and other supporting structures will appreciate that certain varieties of vine-like plants, such as English Ivy, are very adept at climbing, whereas others are much less adept and need support at points on the wall to achieve the desired arrangement. It will also be appreciated that providing wall ties to brick walls for such climbing plants has been a troublesome problem in the art. The attachment of relatively permanent wall ties, such as threaded hooks, can be achieved by drilling or tapping into the mortar between bricks. However, such relatively permanent wall ties are time consuming to install, are inflexible for rearrangement purposes, and leave an unsatisfactory appearance when removed. The use of relatively nonpermanent wall ties, such as adhesive tape and the like, have heretofore been generally undesirable both aesthetically and functionally.
It would be desirable, therefore, to employ a fastening device that is easier to install than the various relatively permanent wall ties, that permits flexibility in rearrangement, that is aesthetically satisfactory when installed, and that leaves no hole or other defacing feature when removed.